


Broken String

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brain Damage, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: The second strings started to appear as well as a new threat that risks one of their lives.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Broken String

“How long did you know?” 

Looking back from where he stood Revolver stared at Soulburner for a moment. The other looked confused. LIke he was trying to figure something out. After all Revolver hadn’t seen him since after their duel. 

“How long did I know what?” 

“How long did you know that Spectre was your soulmate?” 

That was interesting. Turning around to look at Soulburner, he frowned unsure how he had known. With the red string of fate that connected everyone to their soulmates, it was only visible to said soulmates which made Ryoken narrow his eyes at the other teen. 

“Are you assuming we are?” 

“No, I can-” Closing hi mouth a bit Soulburner didn’t say anything for a minute his own cheeks flushing. “I-I can see it…”

Pausing for a moment Revolver took a moment to let the news sink in. “You can see our string?” 

“Um,” 

“How? How do you see it?” That was unheaded of. From what the world knew it was impossible to be able to see them. “Or did Spectre tell you?”

“No, he didn’t tell me! I just can see it? I can see the others,” Holding up his hand he pointed to his ring finger. “I can see mine, and Playmaker’s, Spectre’s and the others like us. You know… kidnapped and all that...” 

It was then that it hit Revolver on what was happening. The Hanoi Project. This had to be a side effect of the experiment. There was no other way Soulburner could see it. Curious about this he stepped forward watching as the other took a couple of steps back. 

“How long have you’ve been able to see it?” 

“Since the ignis got absorbed into Bohman,” Soulburner responded. He then frowned half glaring at him. “But I want to know. Did you know that Spectre was your soulmate when he was in the room?” 

The room. 

Revolver considering it to be nothing more than a torture chamber. Which it was. Those long six months of hearing screams, cries, pleas that fell on deaf ears and sobbing. Even after his father had fallen ill and Revolver taking over the Knights he knew they weren’t good people. 

No, even decent people wouldn’t look at children, use them for an experiment. They called them subjects. Labelling them with numbers, call the six children them ‘it’s, those, that’ as if they weren’t human. When he had called to tip off the police about the children Ryoken had felt guilt. Guilty he would later realize was a lonely child who only wanted his father. 

Now being older he had guilt for the kids. HIs regret then was different now. Now it was guilty that the six of them suffered from severe PTSD. All six of them, even the one that miraculously lived the car crash, even if he was missing a limb and an eye, irony truly, still they all had it. 

Even after the duel Ryoken, some times checked up on them from afar. All except Yusaku who was always good at hiding himself. If there was one thing that impressed Ryoken it was Yusaku’s amazing ability to hid in plain sight and off the grid. 

Even now there were moments where SPectre still woke up screaming, fighting off something that wasn’t there. It took him a short while to put together what was happening and a visit to a hospital doctor, no way was he letting one of the Knight near Spectre. Once everything was settled he forced them to the ship with Pandor keeping a close eye on them. 

The new doctor had told them it was not only PTSD, but it was also Stockholm syndrome. Which had explained Spectre’s first four months of torment to the last two. How the screams, begging to laughter and smiles. Back then how could he have known that of course, no one would enjoy it? A foolish child. Not a naive one. For Spectre It was a way to protect himself, to cope with the torment. 

With the others, they all had their ways of trying to cope. WIth Jin he hadn’t been able too mentally breaking due to his ignis. Miyu had coped with have a single hope of seeing her friend again. For Takeru it was his parents, who later where found to have died, Fuyumi had been his family who lived and for Yusaku it had been talking to Ryoken. 

Spectre had no one. 

Later when Ryoken had seen the red string of fate he followed it. Only to be met with Spectre who looked more than worn. How long had he stayed thee? How long did his soulmate have to suffer from two conditions from his torment? And he had done nothing to help it. 

The love or obsession, falling in love with your kidnapper? It kept Spectre close. Ryoken let it be because it meant that Spectre would never leave him. As long as he had his true love with him, he was happy. 

It only lasted so long until the realized how much it had destroyed six lives of people who didn’t deserve it. Working with a therapist, damn Ryoken had no idea how much they needed one until thy and both started to see one, they had worked on themselves the past year. 

Now knowing thy could live an actual healthy relationship. Not one where Spectre tried to hid his fears. That it was alright to admit they were frightened children, they could live while learning to use healthy coping methods. Communication with what was going on helped a lot. 

“Revolver?” 

Blinking Ryoken had to shake his head fo a moment as he thought back on it. He knew hie string was there. He, however, hadn’t looked into Spectre’s cell and hadn’t known his name at the time either. Only knowing the label they gave him as Subject One. 

“I didn’t know. I only knew after,” Revolver looked over Soulburner with a frown. “Why would you bring this up now?” 

“Because there’s another string,” Soulburner pointed to his right pointer finger. “I have one, it’s a different colour red.” 

“Sometimes people have more than one soulmate,” Looking at the hand, where he couldn’t see the strings he frowned “Why did you ask about Spectre’s and mine?” 

“I thought I saw something on his. The other day in Vrains before he logged out I thought I saw a string,”

“Was it the same colour red?” That was concerning. He wasn’t sure how to feeling if Takeru was Spectre’s other soulmate. Actually he really hated the idea of sharing. Setting a bit close he narrowed his eyes. “Is it?” 

“No, it was a different colour. I’m not sure, it as really light, and I was going to ask him about it, however, I haven’t seen him since the one time. He’s login information says he hasn’t been on for a while.” 

“Spectre’s well. Just busy,” Looking down at the hand curious Revolver paused. “I’ll have Spectre contact you,” 

“Right,” Soulbuner stayed standing there for a long moment. “It can only be seen in Vrains.” 

“The second string?” Only in Vrains? Odd. “Do you happen to know why?” 

“No,” 

Of course not.

“I’ll have Spectre contact you soon,” Turning around Revolver summoned a portal. “I have things to attend too,” 

“Hey-!” 

The voice was cut out as the portal closed behind Revolver. 

\--

Waking up Ryoken sat up from his VR chair he used when going into Vrains. Siting up he let his arms rest on his knees taking a moment to think about Takeru’s words. As he did he could hear the sound of things being moved around. Looking at his finger where the string of fate gently tugged and moved about he got up to follow it. 

When he got to the kitchen he could see SPectre working on a new recipe that he had been wanting to try. They had to order some food internationally so he could make…. Whatever it was again. 

“How’s it going?” 

“So, far?” Spectre smiled setting down another mixing bowl. “I think it’s going well. How was Vrains?” 

“It’s fine. I did have a run-in with Soulburner. He was trying to contact you,” Ryoken then explained the exchange. How odd it was then looked at Spectre’s fingers that had to the string there. “Is there a second one on your hand?” 

Lifting his hand with a frown Spectre shook his head. “I don’t see anything. Maybe he was seeing things?”

“He said it could only bee seen in Vrains,”

“In Vrains?” Frowning Spectre looked away putting his hand on his the side of his head. After being in a coma and then his soul being ripped from his body. After a short while of being back in Vrains he had started to wake up with severe migraines that turned into clusters of them. They had gone to see a doctor and he was advised not to go back into Vrains any time soon. “I shouldn’t go to Vrains like this,”

“I don’t want you too. However, I am curious about what he was seeing,” Reaching over Ryoken looked over Spectre’s hand. “Before you had to stop going into Vrains, did you see anything?” 

“No,” looking at his hand as well Spectre paused. “I don’t see anything. I could have been the trick of the light when I logged out,” 

“Either case text him and let him know. Most likely it is another soulmate he has and was just panicked about it,” Getting up Ryoken stretched. “I’m going to go take a shower,”

“I’ll text him after I’m done with cooking.” With a smile, Spectre got back to his task. He waited until Ryoken was gone before stopping. Taking out his phone seeing the messages sitting in his Inbox. Most of them from Soulburner. Opening the last one Spectre about to send a reply when a new message popped up. 

“Playmaker…?”

Why would he message him? In fact, no one had heard of him in a while. Well, maybe Takeru had heard from him. Opening the message he thought about it for a long moment before asking what he wanted. 

After all, there had to be a reason both of them contacted Ryoken and him separately. Going back to cooking since there wasn’t an immediate response he looked at his hand still seeing only one red string. There was nothing there. It must have been a trick o the light or the other teen was just seeing things. 

When the ping happened Spectre set aside a bowl of food washing his hands before picking up his phone opening it. Did he want them too met? Opening the address he was supposed to go to. Not sure about what to do spectre was about to just set his phone down to think it over when another message popped up. 

Playmaker: I think your Ignis is alive.


End file.
